Forsaken
by Seeking Shadows
Summary: The world of 'Centennial Charmed'. No Power of Three, no fourth sister, no hiding their secret. I wrote this about a year ago and am now bringing it back to life under the name 'Forsaken'. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**"Forsaken"**

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs as "Piper Halliwell"

- Temporial Statis and Molecular Combustion

Alyssa Millano as "Phoebe Halliwell"

- Clairvoyance and Levitation

Brain Krause as "Leo Wyatt"

- Orbing, Glamouring, Healing and Sensing

Debbie Morgan as "The Seer"

- Advanced Clairvoyance and Shimmering

Ali Larter as "Sarah McConnell"

- Pyrogenesis

and Dorian Gregory

Special Appearances By:

Jennifer Rhodes, "Grams"

Michael Bailey Smith, "Shax"

Prologue:

There in a dimly lit P3 were Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. It had been cleaned out and made into a home and base of operation the two. Over the last few weeks the world that they knew for the past two years had drastically changed. They had discovered that they had another sister, Paige; but sadly she was killed by Shax as well. With Paige dead, there was no chance of reconstituting The Power of Three in their world.

Phoebe had gone from Charmed One to Queen of a demonic nation, and then vanquished Cole and returned to her Wiccan roots. These last few weeks were hard on her. Piper was her only remaining sister, and there was tension between them. She assumed Piper felt guilty for Phoebe having to stay with Cole as to protect her. But that was Phoebe's choice; she couldn't bring herself to vanquish Cole; not until Paige appeared into their lives for such a brief moment.

"Prue, I hope that you and Paige are ok. Wherever you two are." Phoebe thought to herself as she sat at bar. Phoebe desperately wished that Prue would make Paige feel like a part of the family, even if only in death. These last few weeks had taken a toll on her, and she was physically tired and strained.

Meanwhile Piper had continued her hunt for Shax. Not only had he killed Prue, but he also took away a woman who could have had a tremendous life and destiny, and sisters to love her; he had killed Paige. And now Piper had even more of a reason to hunt him down and vanquish his sorry ass. But hunting for Shax and demons in general now took a second place to Phoebe. She was back and they needed to be together, she was all that mattered to Piper these days.

To protect her sister, and keep what little family they had left together. And she knew it wouldn't be easy; Phoebe was now a traitor to the demons, and with that came a price for her head.

Piper stared into the dusty mirror in P3's bathroom. Her appearance hadn't changed much over the last few weeks. She still had her dubbed 'ass kicking' clothes (courtesy of Phoebe), and her eyes hadn't changed either; they still held such anger and sadness. Here she thought, "Hmmm, so this is our destiny? The great Charmed Ones are dead; we're all that's left. Well we might not be 'Charmed' but we are Halliwells, and Halliwells stick together."

There behind Piper came the glowing orbs of a spirit. When it descended, Piper saw who was standing behind her and she simply said to the mirror, "Hi Grams."

Theme Song: "All That I'm Living For" by Evanescence

"…I can feel the night beginning

separate me from the living

understanding me

after all I've seen

piecing every thought together

find the words to make me better

if I only knew how to pull myself apart…"

Grams smiled weakly to her granddaughter. She had such hope and belief in The Charmed Ones, the prophesized coven of witches whom would change the world. And they did arrive, just when they were destined to. However they didn't last; their power, their destiny fell short. When Prue had died, it was her hope that Piper and Phoebe would meet Paige and reconstitute The Charmed Ones, but sadly that wasn't what fate had in store for them.

"Darling, how are you?" Grams asked to her granddaughter's reflection.

Piper turned sharply and said, "Why didn't you ever tell us about Paige?! Why didn't you somehow warn us about her?! You mean you couldn't just float in and tell us we had another sister?!"

"I did everything I could. We; your mother, Prue and I could only do so much. We were allowed to send signs, let magic guide you all. But that's all; it was ultimately up to fate and destiny whether or not Paige found her way home." Grams said trying to explain what had happened.

"Well it wasn't enough was it? Why weren't we supposed to find Paige? I mean in this other reality she found us once Prue died, she reconstituted The Charmed Ones! She literally saved the world! I mean look at us here and now! Phoebe was seduced by evil, and had to eventually vanquish her husband. Now she is a wreck and barely holding herself together. I lost my husband! And apparently I also am very pregnant in this other world! I lost my daughter Grams!" Piper went from ragging fury to crying where she stood. It was just too much; two years of fighting and suppressing her emotions. All she wanted to do was cry, and never stop.

Grams held Piper close and said, "Shhh, don't worry darling. Things will get better, they just have to. You are strong and powerful, never forget that."

Piper wiped away her tears and looked Grams in square in the eyes. She said softly, "How are they? Prue and Paige I mean."

Grams smiled slightly, "Prue is doing very well, she's been watching over both you and Phoebe since her settling in 'there'. She did want me to tell you "I told you so" in regards to Cole." Grams gave a half laugh and continued, "And Paige, well she's your baby sister. She is different than the woman you met, not having had the same experiences. But she definitely is a Halliwell, last name or no."

"But how are they, really? Can we see them?"

"I can't tell you darling, you simply can't summon them; not yet anyway. You still have a great destiny a head of you, Phoebe as well."

Piper suddenly became enraged by those words. _Destiny, Magic, Prophecy, they all meant nothing to Piper now. _"What are you talking about Grams? There are no more Charmed Ones!"

"Yes that is true, but you are more than just a Charmed One. You are a powerful witch, and a woman who has a world that needs her. This world has changed, that's true. People know of magic and demons, but there is still hope. Most know now that witches are not the enemy, and they respect what you and Phoebe do. Look for support in these people, look for that life that you so desperately used to cling to."

"What do you mean Grams?" Piper said fighting back even more tears.

"Blessed Be my darling." With that Grams faded away in a shower of glowing golden orbs and light.

_____________________________________________

"Forsaken"

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs as "Piper Halliwell"

Alyssa Millano as "Phoebe Halliwell"

Brain Krause as "Leo Wyatt"

Debbie Morgan as "The Seer"

Ali Larter as "Sarah McConnell"

…and Dorian Gregory

Chapter One: Rise of Fire pt1

San Francisco was dark and dangerous these days. Those who were a part of the constant battle of Good vs. Evil taught and fought openly now. There were no more secrets hidden in the night, no more shadows protecting the innocent from the war. There was only the reality that no one was safe anymore. Innocents were no longer the target of Evil; not that they were unimportant, but killing witches were priority according to The Source. With The Charmed Ones' demise, every surviving witch has become a target to demons. No force should ever rise to power again and challenge the Source and his hierarchy; this was now an order of Demonic Law.

You could hear the running foot steps through the wet streets of China Town. They were followed by another set of footsteps a few seconds behind, yet the second pair had an eerie calmness as the walking continued. The running sound quickened, it's pace that of a pounding heart. But as soon as it started; it stopped.

"Please don't hurt me." The faceless voice of the running foot steps said. The disembodied voice had spoken with terror.

"Shut up witch! You will die, and with it the Warlocks will have a chance in this new world." A low and deviant voice said from the shadows.

"NOOOOOO!" Then, the first voice cried out in pain. In the silence of the shadows was a loud thud, the body belonging to the first voice fell to the ground. Its face only now illuminated by the street lamps; reveling a young man, no older than 18 years old dead on the cold wet San Francisco ground.

As the young man's face lay dead on the street, his attacker leaned in close. From the street lamps' dim light the attacker's disfigured face became visible. It was a deformed and inhuman face, yet still male in nature. Its eye glowed with a bright blue light as he stole something from his victim.

"Hey, you!" Shouted a voice only a few feet from the attacker and his prey.

The demonic attacker stood strong and said, "Who the hell are you?" His voice low and more bestial than it had been only moments before.

A woman walked into the scene, she looked like most people these days. She was wearing a saturated teal tang top, mid-rise dark denim jeans, and a crop brown leather jacket. The woman's smooth creamy skin complimented her clothing, while her blond hair was pulled into a long ponytail.

"I'm the witch who's going to vanquish you're butt." The woman held out her right hand in a quick motion. Once fully extended a stream of fire came from her palm and engulfed the demonic attacker. His screams were loud and horrible; the fires illuminated the street in China Town, his body consumed by them. And then there was nothing left, no trace of the demonic attacker.

With a smile the woman said, "Hmm, one down." She bent down to the body of the young man and hung her head low. Pulling out her cell phone she dials 911 and says, "Yes, there's a man on the corner of Holloway and Brick in China Town. Don't bother with the police, it was a demonic attacker, there won't be any usable evidence."

After that she got up from the young man and walked away from the scene; she was on her way to kill her next demon, and hopefully save an innocent in the process.

Opening Credits:

"All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me…

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me…"

_________________________________________

"Forsaken"

Chapter One: Rise of Fire pt2

Another daybreak over San Francisco, and it looked just like any other. Most people were outside trying to live normal lives. It seemed as though the general population of the city and the world in general went on as usual in the daytime. But at night, that's when the real reality sank into people's minds. The reality that the world they had known for thousands of years, and even just a few years ago no longer existed. Demons were real, and witches fought them off; leaving humanity as what hung in the balance.

At what was once the popular night club P3 was Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Throughout the last few days and nights they had really turned the place around. It no longer looked abandoned, but rather a livable and protected home and base of operations.

Piper Halliwell walked out of her office now turned alter room. She had just spent the last two hours trying to find a way for vanquish Shax without The Power of Three. It was a long shot, but she hoped that her power of Molecular Combustion, The spell said by Phoebe and a vanquishing potion might be enough. Piper walked into the main area of the club, and she walked in a way that showed to the trained eye that she was worried; worried about something that only she knew. Piper had just reached the bar when she heard the familiar sound of 'jingling'; and soon followed the bright white lights and orbs of her ex-husband and renewed whitelighter Leo Wyatt.

"Piper, can we talk?" Leo asked being cautious around his ex-wife.

She looked at him and gave a half smile before answering. "Sure Leo. Aside from Phoebe and Grams you're the only person I've talked to in the last few days; let alone two years."

Leo gave a chuckle, Piper had just shown that part of herself; the part that wasn't hardened by this changed world. It was her sarcastic and lighthearted, just like she used to be. He then said to her, "Well I heard from the Elders earlier today. They said that a warlock killed a young male witch; he had the power of super speed."

"Ok, that's really bad Leo. But look around witches and mortals die weekly now. What's the real news?" Piper interjected, she still didn't like hearing about the Elders anymore; or their 'intelligence' about the magical world.

"Well, they had just got word from his whitelighter about the killing and then something odd happened. The warlock was vanquished as well." Leo looked a little confused and inquisitive at Piper.

"That's good Leo, demons killing other demons; makes less work for me to do. Maybe I'll get a night off this week, or sometime this year." She said to him as she walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Piper the thing that vanquished the warlock wasn't a demon, it was a witch. The Elders have been scanning the hot points of demonic activity, watching to see if Shax or any other high-level demon rises out of the Underworld. But what they found last night was a powerful witch; one who vanquished him using a power." Leo paused for only a second and continued, "They thought that it must have been you Piper, only your power and a few others can single handedly vanquish demons. See something like telekinesis would require the use of a sharp object…"

"Leo, that is all very interesting. And believe me I'm happy that there is another witch other than myself and Phoebe actually capable of vanquishing demons…"

"No, the point is that this witch was very powerful. When she used her power, it didn't take much energy from her. The Elders think that she might have one of the more rare forms of active powers. Something like energy balls, pyrogensis, sonic shout, or a handful of others. She could be very important in the fight against The Source..." Leo paused and then added, "…and Shax."

Piper gave a small shudder at the mention of Shax. She still wanted more than anything (aside from keeping Phoebe safe) to vanquish him and try to move on with her life. But it would be nearly impossible to vanquish Shax, let alone The Source without The Power of Three. It was supposed to be their destiny; Prue, Piper and Phoebe were meant to vanquish The Source, to be this great force of good. But it didn't last.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and said, "You know I want to vanquish Shax. He's the reason I've been doing all of this. Getting him is what I need to do, for Prue and for Paige."

"Piper…" And Leo held her hand. It was one of the few times that he had held her, even in the slightest since their divorce a year ago.

"Leo…" She said as she looked from her hand to him. Then she pulled away. "What is it you want me to do? What do they want me to do?"

"Are we going after another demon? Hi Leo." Phoebe Halliwell said. She had been listening to the conversation for a while now.

"Phoebe! How are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm ok, doing much better. So I came in at the 'very powerful witch' part. What are we supposed to do Leo?" She asked him as she walked by Piper and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Well, go hunting tonight. See if there is any talk of who this new witch is. Any information you can find out would be very helpful. We need to know where she is, and what her position is." Leo said to both Piper and Phoebe. He didn't used to advise them on hunting demons, but the world had changed and whitelighters are now a little more 'proactive'.

"And say we do find out about this witch. What happens then? She could probably get herself killed out there fighting against The Source. Any sane witch has gone into hiding or is using their magic to shield innocents." Phoebe said a little confused as to the Elder's plan.

"We'll just have to hope that she is as powerful as The Elders think she is, that should keep her alive long enough." Piper said to Leo. Then she looked to Phoebe and said, "In the mean time, we have to get ready. It's only a few hours until dark, and that's when things 'tend to go bump in the night' here."

"Ok, just be careful both of you. If you need anything I'm only a call away." Leo said and then orbed out.

Phoebe looked at Piper and said, "You still love him."

"That's tomorrow's problem, tonight we have a witch to find." Piper said as she ushered Phoebe back into the office.

___________________________________________

"Forsaken"

Chapter Two: The Power of Two

"Piper, not to complaining here but, it's been four hours. No sign of that witch, no demons, or anyone for that matter. I mean look were here in China Town where the witch was killed…" Phoebe said. She and Piper were waiting down the street from where the young male witch was killed just the previous night.

"Phoebe! We have to wait here just a little longer. This has to be where the next demon will attack. Leo said that demons have been coming here for a while now. Add in the fact that…"

Piper was cut off by the sound of someone walking towards them. Unsure of who it was Piper immediately froze the scene. She and Phoebe walked towards the sound of the 'intruder'. The farther they walked the realized that they had indeed frozen a demon; and from the looks of his ragged and tattered clothing, he was lower-level.

"Hey, unfreeze his head. Let's see what he knows." Phoebe said.

With the flick of her wrist Piper did just as Phoebe had suggested. She looked at his shocked face and said, "One wrong answer and you go poof."

The demon snarled at Piper and then said in a low voice, "You'll get nothing from me witch. I'd rather die than give you what you want."

Phoebe gave Piper a look, and Piper knew what it meant. She then flicked her wrist again and blew up the demon's right arms. He gave an unholy howl and snarled again at them.

"So, I'll ask you this question again and remember I've got three more limbs to go. What do you know about a certain witch who vanquished a demon here last night?"

"I don't…know anything. He wasn't a part…of my clan." The demon said with as little evident pain in his voice as possible.

"Ok, well then if you don't have anything to offer to us…" And Piper started to make her usual gesture to blow something up.

"Wait, wait. I do know something." The demon said quickly, knowing his time was running out, and that if he stood a chance at survival he needed to give them some information.

Phoebe smiled brightly and said, "See demons are smarter than we think Piper." She then looked at the demon and said, "Ok Mr. Dark and stinky, what do you know?"

He gave Phoebe a glare, and then continued, "That witch, she's been prowling the streets at night for a few weeks now. I've heard other demons talk about her, some kinda killin' machine that one is. She seems to know just when the demons are gonna kill an innocent or witch." He then looked directly at Piper and said, "I thought it was you, the former Charmed One. But no, she's different. She doesn't kill demons for any other reason than because she…"

Just as the demon was speaking he started to scream. Piper and Phoebe stepped back from him and watched as flames consumed him, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. He had been vanquished before their very eyes.

"Who the hell did that?" Piper said. Then she saw a blond haired woman only a few feet in front of them. Piper then said, "Who the hell are you?"

The blond woman smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know." Then she turned around and started to walk away.

Piper then flicked her wrists and caused an explosion by blowing up a street mail box next to the woman. Piper then said, "One more step and you go boom like that mail box."

Phoebe whispered, "She's supposed to be a good witch, can you blow up a good witch?"

"Shhh!" Piper whispered back to her.

The woman stopped and turned back around. Then she said to Piper and Phoebe, "I'm just a witch out killing demons. If you two want to be out here doing this every night, then blow me up. Otherwise I say you let me leave."

"Hey, it's two against one; we're giving the directions here missy." Piper said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But it's not three is it?" The woman said.

"What are you…?" Phoebe started but was cut off by the woman.

"I know who you two are; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Piper, the demon hunter; and Phoebe, didn't you used to be married to Belthazor? You both are former Charmed Ones. No one other than you have the power of Molecular Combustion."

"Well thank you for that history lesson on our lives. But what about you, what kind of witch has the power to throw fire?" Phoebe stated.

"One of the few good witches ladies. My name is Sarah, Sarah McConnell." The blond woman said.

_______________________________________

"Forsaken"

Chapter Three: A Not So Charmed Life

Previously On "Forsaken"...

_"I know who you two are; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Piper, the demon hunter; and Phoebe, didn't you used to be married to Belthazor? You both are former Charmed Ones. No one other than you have the power of Molecular Combustion."_

_"Well thank you for that history lesson on our lives. But what about you, what kind of witch has the power to throw fire?" Phoebe stated._

_"One of the few good witches ladies, my name is Sarah; Sarah McConnell." The blond woman said._

Piper and Phoebe stood there for a moment studying the newly identified witch. She appeared to be around their age; probably in her late 20s and early 30s. Her clothes showed that she wasn't a demon; most demons didn't wear teal tanks and brown leather jackets. But her face gave the most away. Her creaming pink skin was spotted with dust and dirt, the dirty blond hair was thrown into a sleek and tight ponytail, and her blue eyes were harsh; harsh like someone who had lost those she loved and been a fighter in this 'new world'.

"So why kill that demon, or any of them for that matter?" Piper finally asked. She wanted to know what this witch's reasons were for vanquishing demons, because honestly there were many motivations for killing things which non will mourn.

"Well I am a good witch, it's what we do." That is all Sarah had said. She kept her eyes on Piper all the time.

Piper snickered and said, "Well that is the company line. But we all have our own reasons for fighting. What is yours? Why endanger yourself? Why not hide like most other witches."

"Well since you two did such a bang-up job as Charmed Ones, we other witches have been picking up the slack."

"Who the hell do you think…?" Piper was getting pissed off by her callus manner.

"Piper" Phoebe said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Not all witches are hiding. Most of us are consolidating our magic; working with the whitelighters to fix what went wrong." Sarah said with an equal amount of emotion and frustration.

"Life went wrong little girl. Demons finally got the upper hand." Piper spat.

"Yeah, and what have you done since that happened?" Sarah asked taking a step closer to Piper and Phoebe.

"We've done all we could do! I've been out here busting my wiccan butt vanquishing demons for the last five years!" Piper said, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Yeah but because you want to kill Shax. Word's out on the two of you. You only want revenge for your sister's death, nothing else." She turned her attention to Phoebe, "Which makes sense since you were married to The Source's demonic rival. You were Queen to half the Underworld, less than a month ago. What's changed?"

"Who in the hell are you to judge us? We live with the guilt of our failure every day! If we could we'd fix this world, but we can't. Sometimes things are just meant to happen!" Phoebe had finally had enough; she simply couldn't take it anymore.

Sarah realized that she was overstepping her bounds and said, "Look I'm not trying to piss you off, I don't have a death wish. I'm just curious as to why you two care so much about why I'm out here? It's not like I'm risking your lives."

--Underworld--

Within a large crowd of demons came a dominant voice. "Where is she? We deserve the right to know what's going on!"

"Here I am." Came the disembodied voice of The Seer. Then in her usual dim violet shimmer her body arrived to the side of the group of demons.

The lone voice commanded again, "Why summon me and my faction? With Belthazor dead we no longer serve anyone; not you or The Source."

The Seer smiled and said, "You never stopped serving The Source. He knew of Belthazor's plans. Each and every one of you did just as he willed, and you will again."

There was a large amount of mumbling and then the lone voice said again, "What does the Source want from us?"

"Go above ground to San Francisco, there find and kill a powerful witch." The Seer said to the crowed.

"What threat can one witch be?" A different voice said, this time from a female demon.

"She alone is powerful, a Firestarter of sorts. But the Halliwells are after her now; together they could turn the tides of this war." The Seer heard the whispers of the crowd and said, "Yes the two sisters are together again. Should this witch become an ally of theirs, we all are to be in grave danger."

"I'll kill the witch!" The female voice shouted.

She was soon joined by a handful more. The sounds of "Kill her!" and "Kill the witch!" rang through the group.

"Go now! Serve the Source and kill this witch!" The Seer said as she watched five of the demons shimmer out. Then she gave a smile to the crowd and shimmered out herself.

--The City—

"That is reason enough for us." Phoebe said with sympathy in her voice.

"Honestly…Sarah, We were sent here by our whitelighter…" Piper started to say.

"…someone's once and future husband." Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Not now Phoebe!" She shot back.

"Wait, you're telling me that you were 'sent' to find me. Why?" Sarah asked with more curiosity than before.

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Listen. I'm not a big fan of The Elders, or most of their rules. BUT they have a core point. The world is Hell right now, and Good needs all the help it can get."

Sarah gave a small chuckle and said, "Well it's nice to see that I'm making a big impact for them to notice."

"Yeah see that's the good part when you're whitelighter is also you're ex husband…" Phoebe said hitting Piper lightheartedly on the arm.

"Phoebe…" Piper whined to her sister.

"Demons! Get down!" Sarah said as she spotted four demons shimmer in behind Piper and Phoebe.

The two Halliwell sisters ducked just as the 'head' demon fired an energy ball at them. In the mean time, Sarah shot out her hand and threw a fireball which negated the energy ball.

Piper rose to her feet and said quickly, "More demons, big surprise." She said as she flicked her wrist and blew up the female demon.

"Son of a…" Sarah said as she was fighting a male demon hands on. Then she ignited the demon with a fireball.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was battling her own demon. She was doing a pretty good job of keeping her demon in check by using her martial arts skills combined with her power of levitation. Then the last demon made his way towards her and Phoebe saw him. She shouted, "Piper! A little help over here!"

Piper turned around and saw Phoebe; she was in a real fight with one of the demons with no way to really vanquish him, and another was on its way to her. She then flicked her wrists at the one demon approaching Phoebe and he blew up. Then she did a similar gesture and the last remaining demon froze.

"Thanks, but why freeze this one?" Phoebe asked her.

"Because we need to know who…or what they are. This is a hot spot for demons lately. Leo said we should find out why." Piper said examining him.

"Well my experience tells me to vanquish him and just wait until the next ones attack." Sarah said as she walked to Phoebe and Piper.

"That's all well and good. But, a better way would be too find out who he is and how best to vanquish their leader. Find that out and we know who sent them out of the Underworld." Piper said in her own way of saying that she was calling the shots.

Sarah sighed and said, "Ok, well you ladies have a good night. I've got more demons to vanquish before sunrise. Maybe I'll get the 'party' with you two again."

Then before Piper or Phoebe could say anything, Sarah threw down a potion and was gone in a puff of white smoke.

Phoebe turned to Piper and said, "We'll be seeing her again."

"Premonition?" Piper asked.

"No more like intuition." Phoebe commented and smiled to Piper.

________________________________

"Forsaken"

Chapter Four: Welcome Home Part1

Previously…

_Then before Piper or Phoebe could say anything, Sarah threw down a potion and was gone in a puff of white smoke._

_Phoebe turned to Piper and said, "We'll be seeing her again."_

_"Premonition?" Piper asked._

_"No more like intuition." Phoebe commented and smiled to Piper._

1329 Prescott Street

The rooms were quiet; no sound could be heard within the old Victorian manor. Each wall was still, not even a gentle breeze brushed against the slightly yellowed wall paper. What had once been a vibrant and alive home for the Halliwell family was now a ghost home.

Below the old Victorian manor was what was keeping the house so quiet. The manor had been built upon what is known as a Spiritual Nexus; a place of great concentrated power. It was upon this very spot that the original home was destroyed in the 1906 earthquake. With only the rubble of the foundation still standing were the three cousins of Warren lineage. These three witches rebuilt the manor, reclaiming it in the name of Good Magic and the Warren line.

For generations after which the manor was home to the Warren (soon to be Halliwell) witches. By having the Warren witches reclaiming the home, it turned the Nexus (a relatively neutral force) to the side of Good again. Here the power of the Nexus added to their strong and magical heritage.

Even though the Nexus was now under the guardianship of the Warren witches, it still held a dark secret. Within the Nexus itself, was an entity known as 'The Shadow'. This force itself is neutral, but also takes on the purpose of its guardians. From being honed by Evil for so long, it remained a malevolent force. It had only been unleashed upon the Warren line and the surrounding population twice over the last four generations.

Today the manor still stands on 1329 Prescott Street. Its walls have remained empty since the great demon Belthazor had been vanquished nearly a month ago. However below the pristine manor, The Nexus has been stirring; its power growing and expanding by the hour.

China Town, San Francisco

"Damn it Leo! Where are you?" Piper Halliwell shouted to the night's air. In her arms was the body of Phoebe Halliwell, taking in only shallow breaths.

Only a moment later the sound of 'jingling' came and along with it the bright white lights of Leo Wyatt. He immediately rushed to Phoebe's side. There he placed his hands over her wound, a large and deep gash on her right shoulder blade.

"Leo, heal her!" Piper whispered to her ex-husband.

"I'm trying Piper, but she almost died. That athame pierced her lung." He said to her as his hands began to give off a heavenly golden glow. After a few seconds of her continued shallow breathing, Phoebe began to stir.

"Hmmm. What…Piper. Did we get them?" Phoebe said as she sat down next to her older sister.

Piper smiled at her and said, "Yeah Pheebs, we got them. That spell worked, I just personally blew up the one that stabbed you."

"What happened to you two anyway?" Leo asked kneeling down next to them.

Piper took a deep breath and said, "Well we found the clan of demons that were attacking innocents in China Town. They were the 'Tri-lock' clan. Apparently a band of low-level demons who once answered to Cole…" She noticed Phoebe give a small jerk at the mention of her now vanquished demonic husband. Piper then continued, "…They kill witches who are new to The Craft and steal their powers. After which time they sell them to 'Power Brokers' for some more advanced powers."

"Oh, alright. What about that warlock that…" Leo tried to recall the name of the witch who only the night before fought along side the former Charmed Ones. "…Sarah vanquished?"

"Well all we know about that guy is that he's a warlock. Cole told me that the warlocks were trying to form their own form of Underworld organization, so it's not really much to go off of." Phoebe told Leo.

"Hmm Leo, do you think you could orb us back to the manor…I mean P3?" Piper asked her ex-husband. She knew he would say yes, they had become more like old friends since the incident with Paige.

Leo looked at her and Phoebe and smiled brightly, "Sure Piper." Leo reached his hands over and placed one on each of the sisters. The two witches and whitelighter were taken away by the bright orbs and lights which soon followed.

The bar of P3 was illuminated by the lights of the orbing Whitelighter, once the orb trail materialized there stood Leo, Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. She smiled as she saw Piper and Leo talking, thing almost seemed like normal; the two of them going to vanquish a demon and one of them only inches from death. But then her smiled faded as she remembered that things were far from normal. Prue had been killed, Shax was still out there, The Source wanted them dead at any cost, and their long lost sister Paige had been taken as well. Their lives might get better, possibly normal; but they'd never be like they were before.

"Thank you for coming when I called Leo." Piper said to him as she sat at one of the table in what used to be the dance floor.

Leo smiled and said, "Don't even thank me Piper. I'll always answer your call, whether I'm 'charged' to or not."

Piper gave a chuckle and said, "Well it's nice to know that Leo. After all that's happened…"

"Shhh, you don't have to talk about that. I know what you went through, what we all went through. But look at us now, we're here and we're alive." Leo said placing his hand on her shoulder from behind her.

Piper's hand reached up and held his. She desperately missed his touch, over a year since the divorce and she regretted it everyday. Piper looked up at him and gave a smile from ear to ear. "You should go Leo, it's getting late." She said looking into his green eyes.

Leo gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then he was swallowed by orbs of blue and white lights.

"Piper!" Phoebe said from the bar to her sister.

Piper turned and looked at Phoebe, "Don't start with me Phoebe. Not in the mood."

Phoebe squinted her eyes and said, "But why? You still love him, it's plain on your face; and his too Piper."

"Phoebe! It doesn't even matter. We're divorced now and there's nothing that we can do about that." She said as she walked towards the bar.

"Oh so what!" Phoebe whined. "You two overcame so much in the beginning. You loved each other so much that you fought The Elders. You guys only got divorced after Prue…"

Piper shot Phoebe a dark and dangerous look.

"Look I'm sorry. I know that's not the reason why you two broke up. But it was the start of your problems. You were so angry all the time Piper, you kept blowing Leo up every other day. Not to mention the fact that you got smoked by the Furies. We almost lost you then, remember." Phoebe said.

"I remember very well Phoebe; it was me who turned into a demon…yet again." She said pouring herself some Diet Pepsi. She took a sip of her drink and said, "Ok you're right Pheebs. I do still love Leo, loving him was never the problem. But what can be done about it? Our lives now revolve around going after The Source. There is no happy ending in store for us anymore."

"You don't really believe that do you Piper?" Phoebe asked holding her water tight in her hand.

"Yes I do Phoebe. I mean look at our lives, our world. I won't get that future I saw a few years ago; Leo and I are divorced already, and I certainly don't have my little girl." Piper said the last word with bitterness. It pained her everyday that she probably would never get to bring her daughter into the world.

"Piper…" She said in an apologetic tone.

Piper shrugged and said, "Don't worry about it Pheebs. It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

With that Piper walked off into what used to be the stock room, now turned into a makeshift bedroom for her.

Phoebe sighed and went to her own area of P3 to go to bed as well.

Meanwhile in the office of P3, The Book of Shadows began to flip magically. The pages rested on a page with what looked like a small poem scribbled onto it. This page had one small title, 'The Woogyman'.

Halliwell Manor: 1329 Prescott Street

In the basement of Halliwell Manor stood a group of men clad in long dark green robes. Their numbers were four and each of them had the same marking on their back; that of an inverted equilateral triangle, golden in color. The four men stood over the center point of the manor, where only a few feet below The Nexus lies. One figure stood taller than the rest and he seemed to be leading the group.

"Millennia ago this power came to be; it ragged wild and free. Now today here we stand; in the home of the witches grand. Open the gates to the power; release it now in darkest hour!" The tall man said.

For moments the basement of Halliwell Manor stood silent. Then a rumbling could be heard, it seemed to come from below their very feet. A light began to shin from the ground within the robed men's circle. And as the rumbling grew louder, the earth itself began to shake. Then within their circle the ground erupted, exposing The Nexus.

The robed figure to the left of the one who chanted said, "Look Draco, you've done it. The Nexus as opened itself to you."

Before the one known as Draco could respond, it happened; a large shadowy mass emerged from deep within The Nexus. Its formless body swirled around the three lesser men and simultaneously devoured them. Their screams only lasted for a few moments, and then they were gone. Then the shadowy mass enveloped the tall man.

"What…are you?" He bellowed in fear and confusion.

The shadow closed in on him and spoke in a disembodied voice, "From now on…" Then the shadow entered Draco's body. "…I am you."

(A/N: Hope you all liked the latest chapter. Again so sorry it took this long. Between the holidays and just wanting this to be a great chapter, it took longer than usual. The next part of 'Welcome Home' will be out asap. Keep a look out!)

If any of my readers know how to make a opening credits movie (as seen on youtube), please email me. I'd like for this to be made soon, so as to tie the story and the original show together. Thank you!

As always please read and review (if you can)!

Chapter 8: Welcome Home Pt2

________________________________

Previously On "Forsaken"…

_"What…are you?" He bellowed in fear and confusion._

_The shadow closed in on him and spoke in a disembodied voice, "From now on…" Then the shadow entered Draco's body. "…I am you."_

OPENING CREDITS

P3, San Francisco

"Phoebe, are you about ready yet?" Piper asked her sister from behind the bar.

Phoebe looked at her reflection in the bathroom. Her brown hair had been swept behind her ears, she wore little makeup but what she did made her soft and attractive. The clothing she wore wasn't the latest fashion anymore, it was mostly things she wore a few years ago mixed and matched.

"Yes Piper, give me a minute." She said as she applied the last bit of eye makeup.

Piper tossed her long brown hair and said, "Well hurry up Phoebe."

Phoebe walked a few moments later out of the bathroom and to the bar where Piper was.

"Unless you are planning on dating the demon, there's no reason for you to look like that now." Piper said casually to her sister.

Phoebe scoffed and said, "No, I have no intention of dating any more demons. But I'm not just going to hunt for demons; I'm also looking for a job Piper."

"Job, Phoebe? Hunting demons is our job right now. We have enough money in the bank to live off of for a few more months comfortably. And since we're not at the manor…"

"Yeah about that, when are we going back to the manor?" Phoebe interrupted her sister.

"Phoebe we've discussed this. It's demon-central right now. We're not strong enough or ready to fight them all. Until then, the manor will just have to wait." She said as she stocked her bag with potions.

"But Piper, I miss home. I mean don't get me wrong the club has been good for a while. But, I think we both need to go back to the manor. It's where we belong." Phoebe said grabbing her own potions for the demon.

Piper looked at her baby sister and said, "I know what you mean Phoebes, really I do. But we need to be at our strongest if we're to…" Piper was cut off by a jingling sound and the bright lights of orbs.

The orb-trail formed into Leo and he jumped right to the point, "We have a serious problem."

"Well hello to you too Leo." Piper said giving a sarcastic smile to her ex-husband.

"Piper!" Phoebe said. "What's up Leo?"

"The Elders just alerted me to something, and I don't think you're gonna like it." Leo made a face of slight fear towards Piper.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad!" Piper said flippantly.

"They said that The Nexus was opened." Leo said looking Piper dead in the eyes.

Phoebe finally spoke up, "Which means…"

"…that The Shadow is free. Damn it!" Piper shouted and her eyes met the bar. Then three bottles to her left exploded.

Leo looked surprised and said, "Piper? How did you do that?"

"Piper has been on a serious magic mission these days Leo. It's not surprising that her power would advance." Phoebe assumed to Leo.

"Well it's good. You're going to need all the added power you can get. You're just lucky that to banish The Shadow you don't need…" Leo stopped as he realized what he was about to say.

"…The Power of Three?" Piper finished as she looked at the mess she had made of the bar.

No one spoke for a moment. Then Phoebe said, "Ok this is just what we need. This is our chance to take back the manor. Cole never attempted to open The Nexus because he knew that The Shadow would kill all demons in the house too accumulate their powers."

"So why are The Elders on high alert then?" Piper asked cleaning the bar.

"Because remember what it did to me? It possessed me; it needs a physical form to act through. I'd bet money that whoever opened The Nexus is now possessed fully by The Shadow." Phoebe retorted.

Leo watched as the sisters analyzed the situation. Even though they had been through so much, the two sisters were still true to who each were; fighters and survivors. Women of strength and grace, who deserved all that this world, could offer them.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Leo asked.

"Well the demon we were hunting will have to wait. This is too important. The Shadow can spread evil, and it's not a good idea these days to give it a helping hand." Piper said.

"Meaning we go there, say the banishing spell, and reclaim the manor; piece of cake guys." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"Let's just hope that it's that easy." Piper said as she made her way out from the bar.

Leo smirked and said, "Well I'm going with you. Not only can I orb you in if the Manor is still shielded, but there is no telling what will happen inside there."

Piper smiles and says to Phoebe and Leo, "Ok so were orb in, kick some Shadow ass and reclaim the manor." She pauses and says "So Leo, lets get orbing!"

Leo extended his palm out for Piper to hold, and Phoebe grabbed onto her shoulder. Then the three dissipated in a shower of bright white lights.

Halliwell Manor

In a shower of bright white lights materialized Leo, Piper and Phoebe, they looked around the conservatory and saw that the manor was seemingly abandoned. They walked carefully around from room to room until getting to the kitchen.

"So I say since you have the most firepower, you go down first Piper." Phoebe said nudging her older sister.

Piper gave her baby sister a glare and said, "Ok, just remember that The Woogyman doesn't freeze. I don't know if he'll blow up then either."

"Ok, well we'll just have to chance it." Phoebe said back as she flicked on the light to the basement.

And then the two Halliwell sisters walked down the basement stairs followed by Leo. Each step they took built the anticipation, each of them knowing of the unstable power the Nexus and thus The Woogyman possessed. The only thing known to banish the creature was the 'Halliwell Light' spell.

"So…where is my friend The Woogyman?" Phoebe asked aloud, almost to call it out and into the open.

"I don't know Pheebs, maybe it took the power and left?" Said Piper with her hands in the air ready for anything.

"I doubt it, the power is the Nexus. So The Woogyman would have to stay in the…"

"Look out!!!" Shouted Leo to Phoebe as an energy ball speed towards her, Phoebe levitated in the air and dodged the attack.

Piper turned around fast and saw the green robed demon walking towards them from the far corner of the basement.

"I think we found him." She said as she flicked her wrists, and the demon exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Well that was…" Phoebe began but then saw the demon reform within a cloud of dark energy. "…too easy." She finished.

"It's The Shadow it can't be vanquished like that." Leo said as he picked up a pipe from the basement floor.

"Phoebe…" Called out the voice of The Woogyman.

The demon fired three more energy balls simultaneously. Piper froze two of them, but the one hit Leo square in the chest, causing him to explode and reform within blue light a few feet from Piper and Phoebe. Piper motioned again and blew up the demon.

"Phoebe, the spell now!" Piper shouted as she knelt down to tend to Leo.

Phoebe thought for a moment and saw the swirling mass of black energy as the demon began to reform. She said in a confidant voice, " I am light I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you cannot have this Halliwell. So go away and leave my site…"

The demon reformed and began to scream as large white orbs materialized and swirled around him.

"…and take with you this endless night." Phoebe concluded the spell.

The ground below the demon opened, and the Earth itself swallowed the demon whole. Its screams could be heard until the floor magically closed once again.

Phoebe ran to Piper and Leo's side, "Are you alright Leo?"

"Yeah…good thing I'm already dead." He joked as he and Piper made their way onto their feet.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo walked up the stairs and back into the kitchen. There the two sisters sat at the kitchen table and Leo looked out the window.

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the world knows about magic now…about you two. I say you are safer here than anywhere else." Leo said turning his attention back to his charges.

"I guess it is time after all. I mean Cole and the other demons have been 'evicted' so it is ours again." Phoebe said looking towards Piper.

"Well then, I say we orb back to P3 and grab our little lives and move back home." Piper finally spoke up.

Leo and Phoebe gave a smile to each other. Then Leo said, "I'll do the orbing, you girls stay here."

Leo orbed out and in a few times over the next hour. Each time he brought with him Piper and Phoebe's belongings from the club. On his final orb back in he was holding the Book of Shadows.

"What do you say this goes back in the attic?" He said with a smirk across his face.

"I think that would be a great idea." Piper said as she took the book from Leo and led them up the stairs and into the attic.

Once in the attic Piper walked up to the podium and said, "So this means we are Halliwell manor bound then huh sis?"

Phoebe smiled and said, "And damn proud of it!"

Piper smiled back and then placed the sacred book onto it's rightful place.

She made a slight sigh and then said, "Ok, well there is no way I'm cooking tonight. I say we go out and grab a pizza."

"Sounds like a great idea." Phoebe said and then looked at her clothes covered in dust and dirt. "I need to go change…" And she walked quickly out of the attic.

Piper began to walk towards the door and looked at Leo who was still staring at the book.

"Leo, would you like to join us?" She asked him.

He turned around and looked back at her; she spoke to him gently there. Leo nodded and said, "Sure, I'd love to Piper."

The two of them walked out of the attic in silence, no words needed to be said between them after all they'd been through.

When the attic was empty, a gentle breeze came through the room. The Book of Shadows opened and skipped along its withered pages. On a blank page towards the back it stopped, and then small silver lights came and scrolled across the page. Only a moment later it was gone and the book lay open.

On the page in the moonlight could be seen the words:

Welcome Home my darlings, we love you.

_______________________________

(A/N: Here is the next Chapter, enjoy : D )

Chapter Five: A Changed Future

OPENING CREDITS

"All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me…"

Halliwell Manor

A new day's light shinned over the legendary Halliwell Manor. The stained glass of the door was illuminated by the light and the multi-colors ran throughout the main floor. This house had seen many different changes over the years. There had been many generations of Halliwell (Warren) witches, lovers, families, battles, and the within the last two years; the death of the Charmed Ones, demon's rise to power, and finally the Halliwell sister's return.

Phoebe Halliwell sat at the Kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes were fixed on that cup, and he head leaned towards it.

"You know, if you go any deeper you might fall into that cup." Piper Halliwell said as she walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a black halter-top.

Phoebe gave a small jerk and said, "Hmm…sorry Piper I wasn't listening." She herself was wearing a knee length peasant skirt, kitten heals, and a white tank-top.

Piper grabbed herself a cup of tea and sat next to her sister. She scooted closer and said, "Ok missy what gives?"

"Nothing Piper, I just…I don't know. It seems so weird to be back home, that's all."

"I know it's a little strange, it's strange for me too. I mean, I still miss Prue…" Piper said as she placed her hands on Phoebe's.

"No it's more than that. The last time I actually lived her was when Cole and I were married, back when we were happy." Phoebe paused and then said with a sniff, "And then you and Leo divorced, he started to deal with demons again, and then soon was a leader to half of the Underworld. And then the hell we went through when we met Paige, and vanquished him."

Piper gave a sympathetic sigh and then said, "Well speaking of Paige I have some things for you…for us."

Then she got up and walked into the living room, only to return to the kitchen table a few moments later. Piper placed next to Phoebe a pile of photos.

"What are these Piper?" Phoebe asked as she started to look through them.

"They are pictures of Paige; I got them from her adoptive Uncle. I found her adoptive family and asked for some things of hers. These are what they sent over yesterday. Even though we never got to know our Paige, we still had a few brief memories of Paige. I figure this way our Paige can be a part of this house too."

Phoebe looked through the pictures and saw Paige as a little girl, as a teenager, and then what she looked like…just around the time when she died two years ago. And then there was that one picture; of Piper and Paige (from the other world) at P3 making a potion.

"Piper, when did you take this picture? It's her isn't it?" Phoebe asked, although she already knew the answer.

Piper smiled, "Yeah that's her Pheebs. Leo took that while we were getting ready to come here and vanquish Cole."

"Well I say this picture gets the first frame." Phoebe said as she walked over to an old picture of her family (where Grams had cut out their father). She picked up the frame and took out the old picture, and replaced it with that of Piper and Paige.

Phoebe then moved the new picture next to the picture taken nearly six years ago, back when Grams was alive; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe outside in front of the manor. She set the picture down and then picked up the other older picture. Phoebe smiled as she saw how the three sisters faked their smiles for Grams. Then she was pulled in to vision.

Phoebe saw her and her sisters three years ago; the day when they took that memorable trip into the future. The three of them casting the 'future spell' and then the world they awoke to. Prue walking and talking (a blonde no less), Piper saying goodbye to her daughter, and then the two of them crying as Phoebe was burned at the stake.

"AHHHH!!!" Phoebe screamed as she came out of her vision.

Piper came rushing in after her and asked her, "Phoebe what is it? What's wrong sweetie?"

Phoebe took a deep breath and said, "I had a vision. It was of the past, when we cast the spell to go see the future."

"Why would you get a vision of the past like that?" Piper asked taking the old photo and placing it back down.

"I don't know Piper. Maybe…" Phoebe paused, and then said, "…maybe we are supposed to do that again?"

Piper blinked and then said in a shocked tone, "What?! Phoebe we can't do that. Not that we shouldn't, but that we can't. The spell disappeared after we used it four years ago."

"So what Piper, we'll make a new spell. One which will allow us to go and see what our lives are going to be like." Phoebe said in a semi-excited voice.

"Can you say personal gain?" She said in a warning tone.

Phoebe looked at her sister and said, "Well it's not really. I mean we are going to see what evil is like in the future, to see if we vanquish Shax and The Source." Then Phoebe said, "Ok, so that's only a small part of our reasons. But I got that vision for a reason; I think it was for us to do this. I think we need to do this."

An hour later Piper and Phoebe were in the attic preparing for the ritual.

"So Phoebe are you done with that spell yet?" Piper asked as she lit three white candles.

Phoebe walked over and said, "Yes Piper I am." She knelt down next to her sister in front of their alter table.

"Ok, how is this going to work exactly?" Piper questioned her sister.

"Well, it should take us to our future. But we will be only observers; we can't intervene or have any physical actions to that world. Think of us like ghosts, just watching from the sidelines." Phoebe said as she handed Piper her copy of the spell.

"Alright, here we go then…" Piper said as the two started to chant.

_"Remove the chains of time and space_

_And let our spirits soar_

_Allow we witches to see the place_

_Those days which lay before!"_

In a flurry of bright white orbs Piper and Phoebe disappeared, heading to a future very much changed.

Halliwell Manor – 2030

In a flash Piper and Phoebe were knelt down in the attic, looking as if nothing had happened to them.

"Hmm, I guess it didn't work." Phoebe said in a defeated tone in her voice.

"Well, I guess we just weren't supposed to Pheebs. It's ok really." Piper said being supportive of her sister. "Well I need to go to China Town for some herbs and…"

Piper was caught off when she saw three pillars of blue and white lights begin to form only a few feet to her left.

"Phoebe…" Piper said with caution.

The three pillars materialized and formed three young people. Two of the people were young attractive women; one was around five foot three with shoulder length black hair which was pulled into a ponytail, semi-pale skin and large brown eyes. Her attire was casual with a pair of jeans and a thin knit blue sweater. The other woman was slightly taller than the first, she had layered light brown hair and a smooth tan complexion, along with dark brown eyes, and she was wearing a white tank top along with a knee length leather skirt. Finally the man that stood there was roughly six feet tall, thin yet toned, his hair was a medium shad of brown and lay across his face and danced into his green eyes. He wore a green graphic tee, black leather jacket, and dark wash blue jeans.

The man spoke first as he walked towards the Book of Shadows, "Ok Grace what else was there in your premonition about the demon?"

The young woman wearing the tank top spoke and said, "I've already told you Chris. It was an alley by P3; the girl was being stabbed by a demon with an athame. Then the demon shimmered out. I didn't see his face."

Chris looked up from the book and said to the other woman, "Melinda, you found the victim, and the athame he dropped after we attacked. Let me see it."

Finally the other women, Melinda walked towards Chris and pulled out and athame from her back pocket. She handed it to Chris and said, "Looks like your standard athame."

Chris examined it and she was right; nothing to identify the owner, until he looked at the blade itself. There was a carving of demonic blessings in the steel.

"This athame was blessed, and blessed athames are only given out from a faction leader. We don't need to know who the demon is that killed out innocent. All we need is to find who sent him, and then we vanquish his or her ass."

Phoebe whispered to Piper, "Ok so I think we are in the future."

Piper gives her a glare and slaps her on the arm, "Gee, you think!"

"Calm down Piper, I think the spell worked. They can't see us or anything. So let's see if we can find out who they are." Phoebe said in her regular voice as she stood up and walked towards the group of young people.

Piper got to her feet and followed. She noticed that the three people looked similar to each other, almost as if they were…related.

"Phoebe, I think I know who they are." Piper said in shock.

Phoebe looked confused and said, "Really who?"

"They are hunting demons, one of them orbed, the premonition, they are able to hold the book…and lets not forget that name; Melinda!"

Phoebe's eyes widened and she said, "Oh my god! They are our children!"

Piper and Phoebe continued to walk around the attic and watch in amazement at their children.

"So Chris, have you found our demon yet?" Melinda asked as she sat on the old pink couch.

Chris' eyes never left the Book of Shadows as he said, "No Mel I haven't. Maybe you should try something other than…" Chris paused and said, "…I found him!"

Grace looked up from the table where she was scrying and said, "Well I'm glad you did because scrying isn't working. He must be in the Underworld." Grace walked over to Chris and Melinda and said, "So Wonder Twins, what's the plan?"

Melinda gave her a glare very similar to that of Piper's and said, "You know I hate when you call us that!"

"Mel, just let her be. She's just pissed because she's only a witch." Chris said with a smirk across his face.

Grace's eyes widened as she said, "Well if it weren't for me and my power of premonition then we'd…"

She was cut off by Melinda, "…live nice quiet live?"

Phoebe gave a snort and said, "Well I guess we know whose children as whose."

Piper looked at the two known as Chris and Melinda. She then said to Phoebe, "I have twins. And one is a boy!"

"Yeah, that's a little strange for our family. But I guess things are changing for us and our future." Phoebe said with a smile.

Piper then gave a scoff and said, "Yeah! I'd say so Pheebs."

The three younger Halliwells continued to bicker back and forth while Piper and Phoebe spoke.

"Alright you two knock it off." Chris said as he copied something from the book.

"So Chris what is the plan?" Grace asked as she walked back and forth.

"Well the demon is named Ruffio…" Chris began.

"Where do they come up with these names?" Melinda asked to no on in particular.

"…as I was saying. This guy is Mid-Level and forms these minion demons from his own essence, and they steal innocent's souls. I'm guessing that's why you didn't see his face Gracie. It's not important because they have no face, not really. Just black eyes which Ruffio uses to see what they see."

"Which means that he's seen us when we tried to save that girl?" Grace said.

"Most likely, yes."

"So are we going to the Underworld then?" Grace asked.

"No, we're summoning him here. I've already finished the spell." Melinda said to her.

"You know, I hate that telepathy thing you two have going on." Grace said in a small huff.

Chris looked at her and said, "I don't know why you still have all these hang-ups on our powers. You have each of Melinda Warren's powers, and can't be killed by a darklighter; I'd say you have the better deal."

"Yeah, I guess that does give the 'Twice Blessed Ones' a run for their money." Grace said with a smile.

"Ok enough talk guys. Let's summon him and kick his demonic ass." Melinda said as she walked next to Chris and Grace.

Melinda handed each of them a copy of the spell and they started to chant:

"Demon born of fire and hell,

He who steals innocent souls,

Come to we witches Halliwell."

Piper saw magical lighting start to form and she said, "Not a bad summoning spell, it worked."

The lighting began to fade and there stood a nearly seven foot tall man, wearing a black trench coat, and his face was pulled tight skin, he had no mouth only large black eyes.

Grace was the first to move as she waved her arm and the demon flew through the air and crashed into the attic wall.

Phoebe smiled and said, "Hmm, my daughter is kinda kick ass isn't she?"

Before Piper could respond Grace shouted, "Chris, Melinda you about done with that spell?"

Ruffio got to his feet and raised his hands. A dark red light shinned and there stood four of his minion demons.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Melinda said as the three minion demons charged each of the young Halliwells.

One of the minion demons summoned and threw an athame at Melinda. She held out her hand and called, "Athame!" The weapon was swallowed up in a flurry of blue and white orbs, and then telekinetically redirected towards her attacker; vanquishing him upon impact.

Another was throwing athames repeatedly at Grace, who was freezing them as they came closer and closer to her. Finally she froze one and waved her hand throwing the athame back into the minion demon's chest.

Chris was dealing with two minion demons of his own. They were tag teaming him, and he was handling them fairly well. One of the two went to attack Chris with an athame and he flicked his wrist and blew the minion to pieces. The last remaining minion demon sent his athame flying through the air towards Chris' face, yet it froze along with the demon.

"Looks like you need my help after all." Grace told her cousin.

"Yeah, whatever; did you freeze Ruffio?" Chris asked as he shot out his hands and caused the demon and his athame to explode.

"Yes Chris he's frozen. Now we don't have to worry about him summoning any more of those little creeps." Melinda said as she walked towards her brother and cousin.

Grace looked at the twins and said, "So are you two going to take care of this guy or what?"

Chris blinked and said, "Are you serious? You want us to vanquish him with our little power?" And then he gave a smile to Melinda.

Grace just signed and walked towards the book. She then said, "Just do it already."

Melinda walked closer to her brother and took his hand. A blue light shinned from their joined hands. The blinding ball of energy grew in size and engulfed the twins. In unison they nodded their heads and the energy they had raised rushed towards the demon. Without a cry, the frozen demon was vanquished by the intense magical power.

"You know, you two are just lucky you have that 'Wonder Twin' power. Though I doubt it will be enough to vanquish The Source." Grace said as she closed the book.

Chris sighed and said, "Don't remind us. We're strong, but we're no Charmed Ones."

"Yeah, but we don't have to vanquish The Source. No one ever said we had to. We are the protectors of the innocent, not our mothers." Melinda said sitting on the old pink couch.

"Well said Mel." Chris said smiling at his sister.

Grace simply nodded and said, "Yeah, that's the big lesson I guess."

For a few moments the cousins just stood there until finally Chris spoke up.

"Well who's hungry? I'm making dinner tonight."

Melinda looked hurt. Then she said, "You know Chris I can cook every once in a while."

"Not unless you want to poison us Mel." Grace said as she smacked her cousin playfully on the arm.

"Shut up Gracie." She chuckled back.

The three young Halliwells left the attic; leaving Piper and Phoebe standing stunned by their actions and mannerisms.

"Wow. Piper those are our future children." Phoebe said in shock.

"Yeah I know Pheebs, they are pretty great." Piper said as she walked towards the Book of Shadows.

Once Piper held the Book of Shadows, large white orbs surrounded Piper and Phoebe. And within a moment they were gone from the attic.

Halliwell Manor – 2005

Within a flash Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen of the manor. Each of them walked silently to the kitchen table.

Then Piper spoke up, "So Phoebe, I guess we know why you got that vision."

Phoebe looked confused and said, "I don't get what you mean Piper."

"I think you got that vision so we could go and see our new futures; to give us the hope to continue the fight against Evil. It showed us what we have to look forward to; a world with our children, a world that survived." Piper said grabbing a hold of her sister's hand.

Phoebe smiled and said, "It's a future I look forward to. Guess that was the point of it all."

"Yeah, but in the mean time we have our own lives to live." Piper said as she looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. "It the same time it was when you got the vision, barely noon."

Phoebe sighed, "Are you serious? I'm tired from just watching that fight." And she gave a chuckle.

--End Credits—

THE NEXT GENERATION

Christopher Allan Halliwell: Drew Fuller

- Molecular Combustion, Shielding, Orbing, Healing and Telepathy

Melinda Prudence Halliwell: Anne Hathaway

- Telekinetic-Orbing, Invisibility, Conjuring, Orbing and Telepathy

Grace Paige Halliwell: Anna Paquin

- Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization (Freezing) and Clairvoyance

(A/N: Well there you go. A small glimpse into the future generations of the Halliwell witches. Piper and Phoebe have much to do before that future can become a reality. But there now is the hope of a better today and a changed future.)

______________________________

"Forsaken"

Chapter Six: Behind These Blue Eyes

San Francisco General Hospital

In a rush of panic a man and woman approach the service desk of SFGH. The man is sweating and has a look of terror in his eyes, while the woman is taking deep breaths and being relatively calm.

"My wife is in labor! We need Dr. Julian, her OBGYN." The man said as they reached the desk.

A young woman dressed in blue hospital scrubs who was typing at her computer looked up and gave a small smile. She saw the man acting like a typical 'father to be'. The woman said in a calm and soothing tone, "Go to the delivery room waiting area. You're doctor will be paged in a few minutes. Does your wife need a wheelchair?"

The man's wife finally spoke and said, "No I'm fine to walk. Thank you…" She tried to read the young woman's name tag.

"Sarah, Sarah McConnell." The young woman said as she smiled to the couple's kindness.

Once the man and his wife were in the waiting area she paged for the doctor just as she said she would. She sat back down at her desk with her flowing blonde hair in a ponytail, and her crystal blue eyes back to her computer screen to finish her work before clocking out for the evening.

OPENING CREDITS

"All that I'm living for

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me…"

Halliwell Manor

"Damn it! We just fixed that clock last week!" Piper said as she stepped over the broken pieces of the grandfather clock.

"Well Piper, we knew that taking back the manor would make us targets again." Phoebe said rubbing her sister on the back of her shoulder.

Piper gave a sigh and said, "But you know, things aren't all that different for us now. Demons are still coming after us here at home at all hours of the day. They are trying to kill us and steal the Book of Shadows. The only thing we are lucky about is that we've been able to vanquish these demons."

"It's not luck Piper. You have one of the most feared powers in magic, Leo said so. Given time and practice I'm sure you'll be able to blow up the Source." Phoebe gave her sister a smile as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

A few hours later Piper and Phoebe were nose deep in potions. The entire kitchen was filled with the smoke and smell of failed potions. While they were looking into the cabinet for some dried lizard and demon ash Leo orbed in.

"What happened here?" Leo asked confused by mess the kitchen was in.

Piper turned around and her flowing green top spun with her. She looked at Leo and said, "Well Phoebe here got me thinking. My power can vanquish Lower and Mid-Level demons. There is a chance that less powerful warlocks can be vanquished too, but warlocks don't always freeze, so they might not always blow up. And Upper-Level demons we haven't faced since Prue died, so I have no real way of knowing."

Phoebe sighed and said, "What Piper is rambling about is that we need a way to defend ourselves against powerful demons like Belthazor, Shax, and The Source."

"Yes, but isn't there already a way to vanquish Upper-Level demons? With a vanquishing potion made from its own flesh right?"

Piper threw in some dried lizard into the pot and then said, "That's right Leo. But we can't guarantee getting the flesh. And Shax is a different kind of demon, all we know is that the book says he's a Power of Three demon; and we no longer have that option."

"So we're making some of the strongest vanquishing potions we've ever made. Our plan is that the combination of the original spell, potions and Piper's exploding power will be enough." Phoebe said as she tossed in the demon ash, which causes a purple smoke to rise from the pot.

"Done!" Piper said to Phoebe and Leo with confidence.

Golden Gate Park, San Francisco

"You'll pay for that witch!" Shouted a demon clad in a long brown leather trench coat, metal chains, and covered in odd tribal tattoos.

The demon was standing face to face with a woman. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes never left that of the demon. He fired an energy ball towards her but she dodged out of its way, leaving a park bench burning in the early night light.

"You know, I hear they're coming up with a new law. Any demon found destroying public property goes to hell." Said the blonde witch as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She stood her ground and extended her hand, releasing a blaze of fire towards the demon. He wasn't as fast as her and was engulfed within the flames within seconds.

She smiled and said, "See that is the American Justice…" But her quip was interrupted by the sound of jingling and the bright blue and white lights of a Whitelighter.

Once the orbs materialized there stood Piper and Phoebe Halliwell along with their Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt.

The blond witch gave a grown and said, "Don't you people have lives?"

Piper scoffed and said, "Huh, could say the same about you blondie."

"BLONDIE?!" She nearly shouted.

"Piper be nice…" Phoebe said to her older sister. Then Phoebe smiled and said to the blonde witch, "It's nice to see you again Sarah."

Sarah gave Phoebe a half smile and said, "Yeah you too."

Sensing the tension in the air Leo spoke up, "So Sarah what brings you here?"

She squinted her eyes towards the two sisters and their Whitelighter. She walked towards them and said, "I've been tracking a demon, the same demon for the last few months. The problem is that he's not just a demon, he's a Darklighter too."

Phoebe looked confused and moved her head around from Sarah to Leo. "What…how…how is that possible?"

Piper didn't flinch she only wanted to know one thing, "That's a very powerful thing to be out killing on your own Sarah. Why risk it? What grudge do you have against him?"

"Piper…" Leo quietly scorned.

"No, no it's alright. He, a demon I've heard through other demons goes by the name of Shade is the first of his kind. And he killed my boyfriend, my Whitelighter." Sarah said as she held her arms close to her body.

The park was silent for a few moments. Piper, Phoebe and Leo sat themselves on a park bench. They didn't know what to say or how to help this witch, but more importantly this woman who was hurt by magic and love.

"You know, I understand what it's like to lose someone you love." Phoebe finally spoke up to Sarah.

Sarah gave a snort and said, "What are you talking about, you vanquished your husband."

Piper sighed and said, "She meant Prue."

"It's alright Sarah." Phoebe said as she saw the apologetic look on Sarah's face. "The point is we know what it's like for evil to take those we love, our sisters, our mother and even Cole in a way." She got up from the table and walked towards Sarah. There she continued, "Someone once told us that at its core Evil exist for only one reason, and that's to spread loss. I believe that, because look at how it's touched all of us."

Sarah looked at her and gave a small smile, "You know for the former Queen of the Underworld, you're not half bad."

Piper gave a snort and said, "She has spunk, I kinda like her."

Leo only gave his ex-wife a nudge with his shoulder while Phoebe said, "Plus she's got that kick ass power."

Sarah only laughed and stood next to the table with Leo and Piper.

"So Sarah, what are your pla…" Phoebe was cut off by a strong gust of wind coming from her left. It had an odd familiarity to it as the wind became stronger and stronger.

"Phoebe, do you think it's him?" Piper said in a cautious tone as Phoebe made her way to her, Sarah and Leo.

The winds continued to get stronger until a small cyclone was only a few feet away from them. Then the winds took shape and formed a large seven foot gray man, his white hair was wild and his eyes dead.

"Phoebe do you remember the spell?" Piper said as she flicked her wrists and pushed the demon back several feet.

"Yeah, but Shax can't be vanquished. Not without the Power of Three." She shouted through the pounding winds.

"Oh my god…" was all Sarah could say as a blast of wind came out of Shax's arm and threw her to the ground.

Leo left the sisters and went to Sarah's side as she seemed badly injured and uinable to move.

Piper and Phoebe joined hands and recited the vanquishing spell, "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

Shax screamed in a howl much like the wind that he traveled through, and then he was gone and all was calm again in the park.

Phoebe turned to Leo and said, "How is she Leo?"

His hands continued to glow as he said, "A deep cut to her head and a few broken ribs. It could've been worse."

Piper walked to where Shax was 'vanquished' and examined the area. There was nothing left where he stood, no burn or flesh. It was as if he was never there.

"You know that didn't really vanquish him." Piper said as she got to her feet and dusted off her knees.

Phoebe sighed and said, "Yeah, but at least it wounds him badly. We just need more power behind the spell."

The two sisters heard a gasp as Sarah woke up.

"What happened?" She said while Leo helped her up from the ground.

Phoebe looked at her and said, "That was Shax, the demon who killed our sister and innocent."

Sarah seemed at a loss for words, "How...how do you vanquish him?"

Piper looked over to Phoebe, Leo and Sarah and said, "With your help. We need more power to kill that bastard and you've got it." She paused before continuing, "I'll make you a deal. You help us kill Shax and we'll help you find Shade and vanquish his ass too."

Phoebe looked a little stunned, while Leo smiled at his ex-wife's smart idea.

Sarah seemed unsure for a moment and then said, "Alright. I'll help you as long as you help me too. I can't find Shade alone, but he is mine to vanquish."

"Deal." Piper said as she extended her hand.

Sarah did the same and said, "Deal."

- THE END -

______________________________________


	2. A New World

**"Forsaken"**

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs as "Piper Halliwell"

Alyssa Millano as "Phoebe Halliwell"

Brain Krause as "Leo Wyatt"

Debbie Morgan as "The Seer"

Ali Larter as "Sarah McConnell"

and Dorian Gregory as "Darrel Morris"

* * *

Chapter Seven: "A Whole New World"

- San Francisco, November 2003 -

The early morning light shown through Halliwell manor, stretching through the conservatory and into the kitchen. There sat Phoebe Halliwell at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper in her pajamas. She seemed relaxed, almost at ease which was rare for her. Over the last two years she had learned to be on edge at all moments and to not care for anyone or anything. However that had changed over the last few months. She had found a balance between her old care free self and the independent woman she had become. Now, Phoebe Halliwell needed to find a job.

"Morning sunshine." Piper Halliwell said as she entered the kitchen in a pair of shorts and tank top.

"Hmmm..." Phoebe mumbled as she continued to read the paper.

Piper poured her coffee and sat down next to her sister, "Phoebe what are you doing?"

"Hmm..." She responded again.

At the second mumble Piper rolled her eyes and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Phoebe jumped as she was startled by the loud noise. "You know Phoebe if you keep ignoring me, my feels might just get hurt." She said to her baby sister in a teasing tone.

Phoebe sighed and said, "I'm sorry Piper but I'm looking for a job. Five freaking years and that still hasn't changed." She put her head on the table in defeat.

"Oh Pheebs." Piper said rubbing her sister's neck with one hand and drinking coffee with the other.

[Theme Song: "Dream" by The Cranberries]

_"Oh my life is changing everyday_

_Every possible way_

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems_

_Never quite as it seems_

_I know I felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

_Then I open up and see_

_The person fumbling here is me_

_A different way to be_

_I want more, impossible to ignore_

_Impossible to ignore_

_They ll come true, impossible not to do_

_Impossible not to do_

_Now I tell you openly_

_You have my heart so don t hurt me_

_For what I couldn't find_

_Talk to me amazing mind_

_So understanding and so kind_

_You re everything to me_

_Oh my life is changing everyday_

_Every possible way_

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems_

_cause you're a dream to me_

_Dream to me."_

"Piper you have to understand I worked really hard to get my degree in psychology. I should be doing something with my life that doesn't involve killing demons." Phoebe said as she continued to hunt for a job.

Piper was washing what little dishes there were from last night and said, "Phoebe I do understand. I don't want to be a total pain in the ass here sis, but what kind of job are you looking for?"

Phoebe put the paper down and said, "I'm looking for a job that will let me be me. Wonder witch and all." She added with a smile.

"Well that shouldn't be hard. Everyone knows about us and it's kinda weird. I mean some people hardly hold eye contact with us at the market, while other can't help but stare." Piper tuned from looking out the window and said to her sisiter, "It's like being a famous actress or something."

At that Phoebe chuckled and said, "See acting could be good I never gave that alot of thought."

"Yeah I can see it now, **The Nightly Witch** or something." Piper said as she grabbed her beagle out of the toaster. "What about being a councelor? You have the degree for it."

Phoebe tilted her head and said, "Huh, I never thought of that. I just figured that a psychology degree had to be something more...stuffy."

Piper was about to give her sister a quick quip but the familar sound of jingling was heard as the shower of blue and white orbs appeared in the kitchen. Piper looked at Leo and said, "It's too early in the morning for demon hunting Leo. Besides the demons pretty much leave the bumping in the night to...well in the night."

"Whoa calm down Piper I'm not here for demons. I'm actually here just to check up on you two. I wanted to see how you guys are settling in." Leo said as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

Piper gave a half frown and said, "Oh, sorry Leo. I think we're doing pretty good. Right Pheebe?"

"Oh yeah. Better if I could find a job but we're just peachy." Phoebe said from behind the newspaper.

"Is she alright?" Leo whispered to Piper.

"She's just in a post apocalyptic mood right now Leo. She lost her sister, her husband, her long lost sister...she's feeling lost." Piper said as she looked at Pheobe with remorse in her eyes.

"Ha! I got it." Phoebe practically screamed from the table. "Oh my God that's perfect."

Piper gave her sister a questioning look and then said, "Um Phoebe what's going on?"

As she practically ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs Phoebe yelled, "You'll see Piper!"

"Should we be worried?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I bet I will be sooner or later."

- Downtown San Francisco -

Phoebe Halliwell walked through the double doors of the tall cream colored building and headed for the elevator. As she walked, a few people looked at her and smiled, Phoebe smiled back. It was as if the last few years hadn't happened...she was just a girl going in for an interview, not a witch.

As she approached the door she read, "The Bay Mirror" in red lettering across the glass doors. She gave a soft smile and opened them.

- P3 -

Piper looked around the newly cleaned P3 and poured herself a shot of whiskey. She wasn't drinking to erase the pain, but rather to celebrate. Over the last week she had decided to turn P3 around, to take it in a new direction. As to where it was going though, she wasn't sure yet.

"Wow Piper I haven't seen the club looking like this in a long time." Leo said as he walked around the dance floor.

"Thanks Leo. It was alot of work this week, but it was worth it." She poured another shot and placed it on the counter. "Here Leo, have a drink. It's no fun to celebrate alone." Piper quiped as she smiled to her ex-husband.

Leo took the short glass and slammed it back. He missed this, being with Piper...and he hoped that she missed him too. After feeling the burn from the whiskey he gave a small burp and said, "So what's next for you and Phoebe?"

"Honestly I don't know Leo. Alot has changed in a short amount of time." She took a moment and then said, "It's been two years now since Prue was killed, and for the first time I feel like we might have a chance at a life. Cole is finally dead and Phoebe is off to find herself a new purpose in life." Piper sat down on one of the bar chairs and continued, "I'm happy for her, really I am. I just don't know how to move on with my life. Shax is still out there, and so is The Source. We may not be 'charmed' anymore, but that doesn't make us any less of a target."

"Piper..." Leo said as he walked closer to her.

"Leo it just feels like after having been through so much we have to start over again. We lost who we were for the last twenty odd years, we lost our sisters, and..." She looked at him and then down to her empty glass, "...I lost you Leo."

He didn't need her to say anything else, the years together had taught him that when she spoke to the table or a chair that she was embarrassed, and scared.

Leo put his gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Piper, just because the world has changed doesn't mean there still aren't things worth fighting for." He moved his hand up to her face and he tilted her chin up to see her eyes. "I'm still here Piper, I still love you."

Without waiting for her to respond he kissed her. She hesitated at first, unsure of herself but feeling his lips on her own just felt so natural. Piper returned the kiss and soon the two were laying on the floor of P3 wrapped in eachother's arms. It had been over a year since they were intimate like this, over a year since the two of them were as one.

- Halliwell Manor - (same day, late at night)

Phoebe sat in the living room at her laptop typing away when Piper came home. "Piper, it's really late. Where were..." Then she noticed the way Piper looked, or rather how she was walking. "Oh my god Piper you had sex!"

Piper stopped dead in her tracks and straightened her back as she looked at her sister. "Excuse me Phoebe?"

"Don't you pull that on me Piper! I know that walk of shame. Who was it? What happened? I didn't even know you were seeing someone." Phoebe began to ramble off when Piper put her hands up and waved for her to be quiet.

"It wasn't just _some guy_ Phoebe...it was Leo." She said putting on a proud face.

Phoebe practically shreeked at this news. "PIPER! That's amazing, how did it happen?"

Piper snorted and said, "Phoebe, Prue explained that to you when you were eleven."

"Funny, but not what I meant." Phoebe eyed her sister and then said, "Come on Piper, I deserve details. You're my sister and Leo is..er was...whatever he is he is still my brother in law. Does this mean you two are getting back together?"

Piper just waved her sister off as she walked up the stairs and headed for bed. Phoebe huffed and deided to let Piper sleep on what had happened. She knew it was best for her to take some time and sort out her feelings about Leo. While she never stopped loving him, Phoebe knew that a part of Piper had died when Prue died...it was her innocence.

She sat back down at her laptop and finished her email.

_So Stunned in San Francisco, take a moment and just learn to enjoy the day. Nothing is certain in life, but if you live in a state of fear you aren't living at all. I'm not telling you to forget about the world around you, but rather find the way to make the best of it. No matter what, this is still our city...our world._

_Good luck,_

_Phoebe Halliwell._

She then hit the send button and closed her laptop.

FADE TO BLACK

[A/N: I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter. I changed the theme song for Forsaken, mostly because I felt that while the story started off in the dark world of 'Centennial Charmed' it couldn't stay there forever. I want this story to be a good blend of the classic Charmed we all love, and the datker aspect of this setting.

Chapters should be coming asap, on average about one a month. Thanks and as always please read and review. :-) ]


	3. The Ties That Bind

**"Forsaken"**

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs as "Piper Halliwell"

Alyssa Millano as "Phoebe Halliwell"

Brain Krause as "Leo Wyatt"

Debbie Morgan as "The Seer"

and Ali Larter as "Sarah McConnell"

* * *

Chapter Eight: "The Ties That Bind"

- San Francisco, November 28th 2003 -

[Theme Song: "Dreams" by The Cranberries]

_"Oh my life is changing everyday_

_Every possible way_

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems_

_Never quite as it seems_

_I know I felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more..."_

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she ducked from a passing energyball. She rolled onto the ground and got her barrings. As she stood up, she saw the demon standing before her explode within thousands of paticles.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Piper called as she walked towards her sister. The eldest Halliwell was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, black boots, and a blood red thin knit sweater.

It was just after Thanksgiving and the weather in San Francisco was starting to get colder, the nights longer, and that meant more demonic activity.

Phoebe got up from the ground and dusted of her jeans; the other Halliwell was dressed in a pair of old jeans, brown knee high boots, white blouse and brown jacket. "Damn it! I need to get an active power." She sighed and said, "I'm fine Piper, thanks." Phoebe then walked over the to pile of demon ash and said, "You know, I think that guy was Upper Level. There is red blood stained in this ash."

Piper shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well Phoebe, that's a big score for us then right?"

"No Piper, I mean you vanquished an Upper Level demon...without a potion. Your power must still be getting stronger." Phoebe said as she stepped over the pile of ash and stood next to her sister.

"Well Pheebe, it wouldn't be the first one I vanquished. Remember Tarkin, Cole's friend?"

Phoebe sighed a little at the mention of her dead demon husband, "Yeah I remember. Well, I sitll think your powers are growing."

As Piper was about to respond there came the jingle of orbs as Leo appreared. Piper looked at him hesitantly and said, "Leo, what are you doing here? We didn't call for you."

That quickly got a glare from Phoebe who chimmed in, "Leo! Great to see you" She added with a large smile.

Leo smiled to Phoebe and then said, "The Elders sent me to find you and let you know that they've lightened my workload." He looked at Piper and said, "I'll be your whitelighter, and Sarah's as soon as you two find her."

"Wait, why are you suddenly assigned to this new witch leaving all your other charges with new and unfamiliar whitelighters?" Piper quipped as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure Piper. All the Elders told me was that she was a special witch; she's powerful, and she has information on this demon/darklighter hybrid." Leo paused and said, "They are concerned about this possible new threat."

Piper shook her head in frustration and said, "Ok well she's your charge can't you find her?"

"No I can't. I was just assigned to her. I need to form the connection before I can sense her." He said as he eyed her.

Finally Phoebe spoke up, "I have an idea on how we might be able to find her."

- South Bay Hospital, San Francisco -

Pulling on a pair of jeans, and throwing a blue sweater over her head Sarah changed from her scrubs. Just having finished a sixteen hour shift at the hospital, she was tired and ready to head back to her apartment. Just as she pulled on her jacket, golden orbs of light danced down and around her. In moments Sarah was gone from the hospital locker room.

- Halliwell Manor -

_"Power of the witches rise,_

_Force unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here."_ Phoebe chantted with Piper and Leo at either side of her infront of the Book of Shadows.

As the spell finished golden orbs of light danced in the center of the room. When they faded, there stood Sarah.

Looking lost and confused Sarah said, "Ok would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Well hello to you too." Piper said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Sarah looked at Piper and said, "Hey you just snatched me up from work and could've exposed me as a witch." She said as she took a few steps closer to Piper, Phoebe, Leo and the book. "Not only that but what gives you the right to just up and orb people arou..." She stopped mid sentence when she saw that that Book of Shadows was glowing a dim red light.

Seeing this too, Piper and Phoebe looked close to the book and concerned at the same time.

"Phoebe..." Piper said quietly.

"I see it Piper." Phoebe muttered.

Taking a step back Sarah said, "Okay, what was that?" As she distanced herself from the book the light from it faded.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other in confusion and then both looked to Leo.

"I have no idea what would cause the book to glow like that." Leo said in disbelief.

Sarah was both shocked and pissed at the same time. She cleared her throat and said, "Does anyone want to explain asto why I'm here in the first place?"

Taking the change of subject as a lead, Piper says, "Well we needed to find you and didn't know any other way."

"What she means is that we decided to get to know you a little more, and seeing as how we knew you were a witch this seemed like the most logical way fo getting in contct with you." Phoebe said to try and ease Sarah's frustration.

Looking slightly less annoyed Sarah said, "Alright well that does make snese...I guess."

Leo sat on the old pink couch and said, "The reason why we wanted to talk with you was to tell you that I've been assigned as your whitelighter." Seeing her surprised face he quickly added, "Well The Elders feel that you are a speial witch and I agree."

"Thank you I suppose." She said as she leaned against the potion's cabiet.

Phoebe sat next to Leo on the couch and Piper had pulled up a chair closer to Sharah Piper said, "The thing is, we'd like to know what makes you so special really."

"Piper!" Phoebe said in a warning tone "Sarah, would you mind helping us to get to know you a little better?"

Sarah look from Piper to Leo and finaly said, "Well what do you wan to know?"

"Well for starters you could tell us where you got that _hot_ power?" Piper said as she continued to watch Sarah.

Phoebe sighed and said, "Piper please just give her a chance to..."

"No it's alright." Sarah said in a slightly defensive tone. She cleared her throat a little and then said, "My power is rare, I know that. I'm actually the first witch to have it in my family since my great grandmother. She was..." Sarah bit her lower lip and finished, "...a lost soul who misused the power. After her...death my grandmother was raised by her mother's cousin." She tossed her hair and said, "Regardless, that's the story."

The four of them were quiet for a moment and then Phoebe's face looked as if she had just made some large connection.

"Sarah, what was your great grandmother's name?" Phoebe asked as intently.

Not sure where this was going Sarah answered, "Pearl Russell."

"I knew it! That's why the book glowed when she was close to it! That's why she is a _"powerful good witch"_ and that...well it just explains so much more too!" Phoeb said as she practically jumped off the couch and went to the book.

Piper looked very confused, as did Leo and Sarah. They all followed Phoebe to the Book of Shadows as Piper said, "Pheebs, what are you doing sweetie?"

Phoebe went next to the podeum and said, "I'm looking for..." She pulled a yellowed scroll out of the nearby chest. "...this!" Phoebe unrolled the parchment and pointed to the names, P. Baxter, P. Russell, and P. Bowen.

"Oh my God..." Piper said as she finaly understood what Phoebe was getting at.

"Mmhmm" Phoebe said half excited and half nervous and confused at the same time.

Sarah saw the scroll and below the notation of her great grandmother there was mention of a Penelope Johnson-Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, and then the three sisters; Prudence, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Her eyes grew large as the realization hit her.

"Ok, so this means what exactly?" Sarah said still dumb struck.

Piper and Phoebe looked at eachother before Piper turned to Sarah and said, "Well it looks like your great-grandmother was our great-grandmother's cousin" Piper said as she took a deep breath, "Making you, our cousin...four generations seperated I think?"

"Sarah, your great-grandmother was a decendent of Melinda Warren...the first magical witch within the Warren Line. That makes you a Warren witch, just like Piper and Phoebe." Leo said as he gave her a small smile.

"A Warre witch we never knew about...one not even mentioned in the family tree." Piper said in a defensive tone.

"Well to be fair, Paige isn't listed here either and she's our sister." Phoebe said gently.

"Wait just a damn minute here! Are you telling me that for the last three generations or so my family has been seperated from your family?" Sarah was growing angry and said, "Why in the hell would that happen?"

The subject of Phoebe's past life was one that hadn't been brought up in a long time. It was Leo who found the words to answer Sarah's question.

"Well you see Pear Russell was a Warren witch who had the power of pyrogenesis, but it wasn't as strong as your's; atleast not without the aid of a potion. She was gifted with the wiccan base power of fire and not one of the more tradition Warren powers." Leo took a small breath and then said, "You see your great-grandmother was the lover to a warlock..."

"And my sister's past life." Piper cut in rather quickly.

"Right..." Phoebe said and then continued, "See Pearl and Anton were lovers and he turned her into an evil witch. He wanted to kill her two cousins and take their powers." She saw the glazed look on Sarah's face and said, "To make a long story short; Pearl and Anton attempted to kill the two cousins but they vanquished her instead."

"We just never knew that she left behind a child." Piper said as her voice softened towards Sarah.

Rubbing her fingers at her temples Sarah said, "Alright so I'm a distant cousin of yours right?"

"Yes" All three of them said in unison.

"And my power is an expanded version of my great-grandmother's evil power?"

"Well her power wasn't evil, she became evil. Until Anton she was a good witch, that power you have is a coveted magical power to both good and evil." Leo explained.

"I need to sit down." Sarah said as she sat on the old pink couch.

"So wait, Leo. Does this mean we have a shot at getting the Power of Three back?" Piper questioned her ex-husband.

"I don't think so Piper. As far as I know the Power of Three can only exist between three sisters of the Warren line, and each sister must have one of the three base powers that Melinda held; telekinesis, molecular inhabition, and premonitions." Leo answered.

About an hour later, after a few more rounds of question and answers the two Halliwell sisters and Sarah decided to put the evening to bed. Piper and Phoebe walked Sarah out of the manor and told her to stop back tomorrow afternoon.

"Alright can I be the first to say that I am freaked out by this!" Phoebe said a mere second after the door closed behind Sarah.

"Well join the club Pheebs. I mean first we learn that we had a long lost sister and now we learn this missing piece of the family tree has been out there since what the 1920s?" Piper said as she threw her hand into the air in frustration.

"Piper, Phoebe you hve to give this time. I know it's a shock but there must be a reason why you reconnected with Sarah after all this time." Leo said trying to be helpful.

Piper gave him a glare and said, "Leo I swear if The Elders knew about this I will find a way up there and personally blow them all up!"

Phoebe sighed and said, "Leo it's been a long night why don't you sleep on the couch tonight." She then looked to Piper and said, "We are going to go intot he kitchen to chat."

Phoebe led Piper into the kitchen and said, "Piper you have got to stop being so mean to Leo. Yes you two had sex, so what. Don't let your pride get in between you two now."

Piper gave a huff and said, "Phoebe, you are my sister and I love you. Just please leave the advice giving to your new column, I'm just fine with what happened between Leo and I."

"Yeah, right Piper." Phoebe said as she took a bottle of water from the fridge. "You are snipping at him every chance you get, and you will hardly look him in the eyes." She placed her hand on Piper's shoulder and said, "It's ok to want him Piper."

With a deep sigh Piper said, "I know it is Pheebs, I just don't know how. It's been over a year since the divorce and I still love him...that hasn't changed. I know he still loves me but how do we go back to what we had?"

"I think that you don't try to go back, you start fresh. Let the past stay where it is, we have new lives now Piper I think you and Leo need to start from the here and now."

"Hmm, now I can see why they hired you at the paper Phoebe." She hugged her sister and said, "Thanks sis."

With a smile and a squeeze to Piper she said, "Anytime Piper."

* * *

(A/N: Ok well there it is. The chapter that took me the last month to get out of my head! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Oh, and just so not to confuse anyone; Sarah being a Warren witch DOES NOT make her a sister to Piper or Phoebe. She is their distant cousin, a witch who shares a common ancestor with the sisters. Their magic is connected, though not like the Power of Three.)


	4. The Days Ahead

"Forsaken"

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs as "Piper Halliwell"

Alyssa Millano as "Phoebe Halliwell"

Brain Krause as "Leo Wyatt"

Debbie Morgan as "The Seer"

and Ali Larter as "Sarah McConnell"

* * *

Chapter Eight: "The Days Ahead"

She walked through the halls of her home and saw the pictures which had hung there for years and years. Women from generations passed, each more powerful than the last. Her family, the legacy that she had inherited was that power...to be a force of nature within the world. As she reached the bottom of the staircase the men and women there bowed their heads. They did this not out of respect but in fear. She held the power to destroy them all on a whim, to make each of them suffer beyond belief.

"My Queen, we await your orders." A tall man in a black suit and red tie said as he hung his head before her gaze.

A small smile appeared on her stone like face. She then said, "Gather the faction leaders. We kill my sister tonight."

[Theme Song: "Dreams" by The Cranberries]

_"Oh my life is changing everyday_

_Every possible way_

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems_

_Never quite as it seems_

_I know I felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more..."_

Phoebe awoke in a cold sweat. Her pulse was racing as she heard her own voice still echoing in her head. She was evil, she wanted to kill her sister and she didn't understand why. It had been months since she left her position and power as Cole's Queen. Though this was different, the demons feared her alone. She wasn't their leader's wife but rather she was their leader. The demons were at her command and she was deeply energized by their devotion.

She tossed and turned the rest of the night, never falling completely back to sleep. Her mind continued to drift on the thoughts and images which haunt her, that deep down she is still evil.

As the sunlight came through her window Phoebe woke up with a deep and heavy sigh. She pulled on a pair of black slacks, a white peasant top, and she pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail. After getting dressed Phoebe headed downstairs where Piper (dressed in a a green V-neck top and jeans) was already drinking her coffee and finishing her breakfast.

"Morning Piper." Phoebe said as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

Piper smiled and said, "Morning sweetie. How are you?"

Phoebe sipped her coffee and gave a small smile. "I'm alright." She paused for a second and then said, "Have you heard from Sarah over the last few days?"

Piper put the paper down on the table and looked at her sister. "No I haven't. She seems to be avoiding us. Why do you ask?"

"Well some things have been on my mind lately." Phoebe said as she tried to avoid answering her sister's question.

Piper gave Phoebe that all too well known look and said, "Alright missy you tell me what's going on right now."

With a heavy sigh Phoebe said, "I just want to know more about her great grandmother...who I used to be."

"Pheebs, why would you want to know that? You aren't Pearl anymore, you know that right?" Piper gave her sister a sympathetic look.

"I know that Piper. It's just that I'm feeling...something and I need to talk to her. She might be the only one who has any answers for me." Phoebe took a sip of her coffee and said, "Grams never mentioned her mother that much growing up. And we know that I'm named after Gram's second cousin Phoebe, but she died shortly after Prue was born."

"Phoebe..." Piper said as she placed a caring hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I just need to know what happened to...Pearl and her daughter. How come we never knew that there were other Warren witches out there." She paused and said, "Other family out there."

She took a moment and then said, "You're right Phoebe. You do need to know more about her life..." Piper looked at her sister square in the eyes, "...so That you can move on with your own life."

Piper pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and said, "This is Sarah's phone number. She gave it to us the last time she was here. Give her a call, see what you can find out." She nodded to her sister as she placed it on the counter.

"Thanks Piper." Phoebe said as she gave her sister a hug.

-- San Francisco Memorial Hospital --

Sarah walked towards one of the cafeteria tables with a tray of food. As she sat down she thought, "Thirty whole minutes to myself. No patients, no doctors, no demons, just me and my lunch." Sarah began to eat her chicken salad when her phone vibrated. She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway, "Hello?"

"Hi Sarah, it's me Phoebe." She said from her own phone.

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Phoebe. What can I do for you?"

Phoebe thought she heard a tone of annoyance in her voice but decided to ignore it. "I was wondering if you were free anytime today, to talk?"

There was a few seconds of silence and then Sarah spoke, "My shift ends at five today. I can meet you at my place around six if that's alright."

"Yeah that sounds just fine." Phoebe said feeling optimistic.

"Alright, the address is 651 Carlow Avenue, South Bay Call. I'll see you then." Sarah then closed her cell phone and went back to her lunch.

-- P3 --

Piper walked around the newly renovated club. She had spent all of last week fixing up her club and getting it ready for the grand-reopening tomorrow night. San Francisco, and the rest of the world has calmed down in the last four months since Cole had been finally vanquished, sending the demons back into the Underworld. There were still whispers about demons, and witches who could be anywhere and anyone. Though for the most part people went back to their normal lives, which meant that P3 needed a fresh start.

Dominic, her manager was behind the bar and he said, "Piper is there anything else we need to do in prep for tomorrow?"

"No Dominic, that's should be all. You can go home if you want, I'll lock up." Piper said as she checked one of the bar tables for dust.

He gave her a smile and said his goodbyes. When Piper heard the door shut she looked up to the ceiling and said, "Alright you can come down now."

Within seconds blue and white lights began to dance down from the ceiling, showing the arrival of her whitelighter and ex-husband Leo Wyatt.

"How did you know I was around?" Leo asked as his body became solid.

Piper chuckled and said, "Leo I know how you like to linger." She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "So what's up? Is there another long lost relative out there the Elders want us to i.d?"

Leo shook his head in amusement, "No Piper. I just wanted to come down and see how the club looked." His eyes took in the newer look of the club. The once faded blue walls now have new vibrancy (and paint job), the black walls were changed to a smokey grey, and the wooded baseboards were now stainless steel. Aside from that P3 looked the same...but Different.

"You kept the name?" Leo said as his eyes rested on the neon sign on the stage.

"Yeah I did, in memory of Prue. I want to remember those days..." She paused and tilted her head to the floor. "...they Were good days."

"Piper." Leo said in his soothing tone.

She shook her head and gained her composure again. Then she said, "So Leo, are you going to be coming down for the reopening tomorrow night? I could use a date."

Leo smiled broadly and said, "Yeah Piper that sounds like a good idea." He paused and then said, "Should I pick you up at the manor? You know a little cosmic taxi ride."

Piper laughed and looked at him with a sparkle in her eye, it was an old family joke. She missed his sense of humor. "That sounds good Leo. So tomorrow night, six o'clock at the manor."

"See you then Piper." Leo said as he orbed out, the biggest grin on his face.

-- Sarah's apartment --

There was a knock, and Sarah walked to her apartment's door. She looked through her peephole and saw Phoebe standing there, teetering on her feet. With a heavy sigh Sarah opened her door. She faked her best smile and said, "Hi Phoebe".

Phoebe stood there on Sarah's doorstep and and smiled back. After a few seconds of awkward tension Sarah said, "Please, come inside". Then she extended her arm to lead Phoebe in.

"Thanks. I'm glad you decided to meet with me." Phoebe said as she walked into Sarah's apartment. She looked around and noticed that the woman had style. Her living room walls were a seafoam green and her couch a brown leather that was echoed in the various tones of brown around within her accent pieces, including a beautiful glass topped mahogany coffee table.

Sarah slightly rolled her eyes and said, "Well you called and said we needed to talk. So I assume that it's important." She sat down on the couch and looked up to Phoebe, "Please sit down".

Phoebe could sense that Sarah was less than thrilled with her being there. It saddened her because Sarah was her family, extended or not.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about your great-grandmother, about Pearl". Phoebe said as she took a seat on the other side of the leather couch.

Sarah tensed up as she heard what Phoebe came to see her about. She assumed that Phoebe had questions about her side of the family, but didn't expect her to actually confront her with them.

She tossed her hair and said, "What do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know what happened to her, and her daughter. What do you know that Piper and I might not know?" Phoebe said as she crossed her legs.

"I know that she was killed...murdered By her cousins." Sarah said that almost coldly. Then she cleared her throat and said, "After that her eldest cousin Phoebe Baxter took her daughter, Patience and raised her as her own. After that my grandmother grew up close to her other family." She paused and said, "Your great-grandmother, and her daughter Penelope Johnson. From there the family history is a little fuzzy, but I do know that my grandmother was very angry as she got older. After learning what had happened to her mother. I can only assume that she left the family around the time that she became pregnant with my mother, Selena McConnell."

Phoebe listened intently. She wanted to know as much as she could about her past life, and the family that they never knew about. Once Sarah was finished she asked her, "Sarah, you said that Pearl's power...your power hasn't been seen for a few generations. What were your mother's and grandmother's powers?"

Sarah looked at her and gave a small smile. Then she said, "My grandmother had that power of levitation, and my mother had the power of astral projection."

Phoebe was slightly shocked by that news. She assumed that those powers were developed my Prue and herself for the first time in the Warren line. "I guess that since they are both extensions of the basic three Warren powers that any witch within the line could develop them." She mumbled to herself.

"Look Phoebe I know that you feel bad about not knowing about me, about my family. Don't alright, we were just fine. Good witches, all of us." Sarah got up from the couch and began walking to her kitchen and said, "Would you like something to drink?"

Phoebe smiled and said, "Yes, water please."

After a minute or two Sarah returned with two glasses of sparkling water.

"So is there anything else you want to know?" She asked taking a sip of water.

Phoebe looked at this girl, whom spoke about her family with such pride. She was a Warren, last name or no.

"No, not really." Phoebe sipped her water too and then said, "I just wanted the chance to get to know you, and now I have." She said with a gentle smile.

"Well, is it alright if I ask you a question or two?" Sarah asked her.

Phoebe was a little surprised by this but she nodded and said, "Sure, go ahead."

"Has Leo told you anything about my mysterious demon/darklighter hybrid?"

"So far as I know, no. Have you tried asking him?"

"No I haven't. I haven't seen him since I was last at your house."

"Well you should try talking to him, he's your whitelighter too now."

"He is?" She was slightly surprised by this news, but it did make sense. "Well, I guess I'll talk to him. Though it has been a while since I had a whitelighter." Her face was saddened as she remembered her dead boyfriend.

Phoebe shared a sympathetic look for her and said, "I'm sorry about what happened Sarah. We'll get him, I promise you that."

Sarah sighed and said, "Thank you Phoebe."

"Anytime..." She looked Sarah in the eyes and said, "...cousin."

They both shared a small smiled and then Phoebe said, "Well I better get going. It's getting late and that's when the bad guys like to come out and play."

Phoebe got up from the couch and walked to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she turned to Sarah and said, "Sarah. Why don't you come to P3 tomorrow night? It's the grand reopening, we'd love to have you there."

Sarah gave Phoebe a genuine smile and said, "That would be great Phoebe."

"Ok, Piper and I will see you tomorrow night then." Phoebe turned and left Sarah's apartment, closing the door as she did.

Sarah looked up to the ceiling and said, "Hmm Jacob. Don't worry baby, they'll help...they're family."

-- Halliwell Manor --

Phoebe walked through the manor and into the kitchen, there she saw Piper in her bed clothes and eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey sis, how was your day?" Phoebe said in a rather chipper mood.

Phoebe looked at her questioningly and then said, "It was good. I even managed to russell up a date for the reopening o P3 tomorrow night."

"Oh? Who is it Dominic?"

"No Pheebs!" She paused and said, "Actually it's Leo."

As Piper got up and headed to the sink with her bowl Phoebe said, "Excuse me? You are Leo are dating now?"

Piper gave her 'the look' and said, "It's one date, just one. Besides Phoebe, Leo is a part of P3; always has been, always will be."

"Well I for one am very happy for you Piper." She grabbed some chips out a bag on the counter and said, "I invited Sarah to the reopening tomorrow night, I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is Phoebe, I assume that means you got all the answers you needed?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Would you like to know what I found out?"

"As a matter of fact I would, but that will have to wait until tomorrow morning Pheebs I'm beat." Piper then started to head out of the kitchen.

"Ok missy, get some sleep. I love you." Phoebe said through crunches of the potato chips.

"Love you too." Piper called as she exited the room.

Piper headed upstairs and into the bathroom. There she closed and locked the door, and waited for two minutes anxiously. When she heard a small 'ding' sound she looked at the bathroom counter. There she saw the pregnancy test...positive.

"Oh crap." Piper said to herself.

* * *

[A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot of personal things happen lately and I didn't want to just rush through this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this update. More will be up soon!

As always, please read and review :-) ]


End file.
